


旅行轶闻

by Algae_RA1



Category: Last Ranker
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1





	旅行轶闻

浅褐色的皮肤上蒙着一层薄汗，虽然已经脱下了密不透风的厚重制服外套，但是从荒地到沙漠，一路上的植物越来越少，气温却越 来越高，就算是吉格也受不了一整天都在这种环境下旅行。他一剑劈开挡路的金红色鹰鸟后，不由得就着握剑的姿势，用手背擦了擦已经因为汗水流入而视线模糊 的眼睛。短剑拿得太近，一股刺鼻的血腥味扑面而来，呛得他好一阵咳嗽。不论接受过多少次训练，他仍然没有办法习惯这种令人生厌的味道，更不可能像泰隆和哈斯那两个对战狂热分子一样对此甘之如饴。  
  
“吉格，你还好吧？”  
他撩起衣服的下摆，正要擦去剑上的血液和肉渣时，听见身后传来法兹的声音。虽然还是一张没什么表情的脸，但是吉格紧绷的肌肉明显放松了下来。回过头，他看着料理完兔子尸体的好友。法兹正拎着两块颇有分量的兔肉走了过来。  
  
法兹和吉格是现在战候机构里位列所有战士顶端的七骑士中的两人，排位分别是第一和第四。在不久之前的破碎之日降临时阻止了末日的吉格在短暂的停留之后，离开了甘多亚，而法兹则和他一起踏上了新的旅程，留下其它五位各自心怀异样想法的人坐镇巴扎尔塔。  
  
说起离开的理由，吉格自己也说不清，并不是当初离开坎塔雷拉时的那种不安和烦躁，相反，有一种跃跃欲试的好奇和从未有过的向往交织在一起，催促着他向未知的彼方迈开脚步。而且，虽然当初只打算自己独自离开，但是法兹二话不说就跟了过来，也让这次旅程变得好像有那么一些不一样起来。  
  
  


烤兔子实在算不上什么有技术含量的活，再加上他们现在身处沙漠身处，每天除了烤斑兔就是烤斑兔，两个人都已经无比厌烦，最近已经开始各种翻新花样地打赌和比赛，来逃避做饭的责任——当然受环境所限，他们能比的也有限，在战斗能力上法兹自认不如吉格，因此这些天来他几乎全包了这烤兔子的工作，而无所事事的吉格通常在这时就会开始坐在火堆边发呆。拜此所赐，法兹除了盯着烤兔子之外，也近距离地看到发呆的吉格。此刻坐在阴影里单手撑着下巴的吉格，不知道在想些什么的样子正好让他看了个仔细。  
  
吉格是个不多话的人，两个人在一起的大多时间里都是法兹在说。从最早的时候就是这样了。一开始是担心吉格，然后好像是慢慢习惯了，然后不知道为什么吉格有意地远离开自己，再后来……所幸能再次见面，尽管场面有些不堪，但是拜那场灾难所赐，他们还是重新走到一起，并且吉格也不再抗拒自己的接近。可法兹发现自己的话也在慢慢变少，一开始的很担心，慢慢变成了习惯了，习惯那有些冷淡的外表。在要塞中吉格伸出手的那一刻，法兹内心的冲击，让他重新思考起他和吉格的关系。他觉得现在这样，两个人在陌生的大地上游荡，虽然并不是当初在部落里曾经希望过的将来，但是只要能和吉格在一 起，倒也并没有什么不好的。尤其是现在，他看着吉格不知道飘到哪里去的思绪而没有焦距的瞳孔，被火光映照出暖色的黑发和侧脸。只是简单的盘坐着，却仍然一身的凛冽之气，挽到肘部的衬衣露出了被日光洗礼过的褐色手臂，不比哈斯的粗壮和豪放，但绷紧的肌肉线条流畅，所带起的猛烈攻击却是前者不能相比拟的。 这两天天气很热，吉格常常脱了他常穿的一套沉闷又无聊的黑色外套，有时候甚至还会脱下衬衫和里衣，这时候就能看到他那一身紧实的……  
  
  
“喂，法兹！”  
“嗯……？啊，吉格，怎么了？”正盯着好友手臂的法兹不知为什么，瞬间觉得自己全身的血液都涌到了脸上，他忙收回眼光，装作若无其事的样子问道。  
“你该翻个面了，兔子。”一边说着，吉格挪了挪位子挨到法兹边上，顺手接过他手上举着的架子，把兔肉翻了个面，自己烤了起来。  
“呃……谢啦，我都没注意到。”略有些尴尬的法兹抬起手，挠了挠头，却看见亲友正抬眼仔细看着自己，一双红宝石一般的眼睛里一股认真地神情，吓得他差点没顺手就把右手按进一旁的火堆里去，“怎，怎么了？”  
“……”好像没发现什么异状，吉格转头去看火上烤着的兔子，他一边慢慢转着烤肉，一边开口，“你都连着烤了七天斑兔了，我觉得这样不太好。”顿了顿，他又说，“但是愿赌服输。不过你刚才好像有点脸红，大概我看错了。”  
法兹的脑子飞快地转了起来，“自己烤了七天的兔子－吉格不好意思了－但是打赌不能不算－自己脸红好像不舒服－这样就有理由了－吉格来烤兔子”。  
“……”  
看着自己竹马竹马的亲友一脸认真烤着兔子的样子，法兹本来已经被吓跑一大半的诡异心思又活络了起来。

 

已经不是懵懂无知年龄的小鬼，关于“那方面”的知识多少还是懂一点的，尤其是法兹，还是族长之子的时候，关于传承坎塔雷拉一族的各种暗示，自他 十四岁起就多多少少地加诸于身，尤其是好心肠却又喜欢撺掇人的阿婶们，常常抿着嘴不明意味地笑着，看着他和族里同龄的女孩子们在一起。当初和春在一起时，也常常被稍年长一些的女性们捉弄打趣。法兹虽然面上不动声色，但是多少也还是对大人们把自己仍然当做孩童来看待而焦躁不快。因此他瞒着族长偷偷躲在书库里翻找了半天，总算给他找出了一本相关内容的小册子。但是又恰好赶上和吉格一起练习的日子，他只得囫囵吞枣地看完书，然后顺手把本子一塞就拿着剑冲到约定的地方和好友比划起来。那个时候应该算是他第一次接触到“那个”。  
  
当然，真正了解到“那个”是怎么回事，却是在家破人亡的那个晚上，在鲜血和硝烟里。自己和蜜兹虽然活了下来，但族人们的凄惨死去了，还有平日里温婉美丽的姐姐们那样凄厉的惨叫。他还记得自己当时对弱小自己的痛恨。没有力量的自己没有办法阻止肆意行凶的暴徒，逼迫着那些本该生活在平静里的族人们以自尽的方式来保全最后的安宁。他还记得雪白的胴体上刺入胸口的断刃和渗出的浓稠液体，还记得趴伏在燃烧着的帐篷下时那些刺痛喉咙和眼睛的褐色烟火里有潮湿而咸腥的气味。他紧紧地把他唯一能够抓住的蜜兹抱在怀 里，死死地捂着她的眼睛和耳朵，不停地在她耳边说着“不要看，不要听”。却不知道那也是对自己拼命的暗示。他拒绝去相信自己是被抛下的那一个，不论是吉格还是部族。但是当那个嘴角带着令人不快笑意的阴柔男人无情地把蜜兹从他身边拉走时，他不由得想起了吉格，在尸体和烈焰包裹下，那个毫不留情地转身离开的背影显得无比决绝而无情。大概，恨意就从那一刻萌发。

  
被迫加入气氛阴郁的私人卫队之后，法兹被其他人强拉着去过一次红灯区，令人惊讶 的是这居然还是赛布里拉的投资之一，于是所有人都给了一次折扣。他被扔进一个恶俗的粉红色房间，里面还散发着甜腻的香气。正觉得浑身不适的时，从门口进来一名穿着暴露的黑发女子。她无视法兹的厉声拒绝，整个人如同粘腻的蛇一般贴了上来，深红色的指甲和嘴唇仿佛血一般。他的视野剧烈地抖动起来，恶心的感觉从体内泛起，他狠狠地推开了她，冲出门口，最后跪倒在街边的暗巷里大口大口地吐了起来。为此，他沦为了全队的笑话，被绘声绘色地传讲开来。法兹没有任何回应，就算被当面提起，他也仅仅是扭过头，面无表情地走开而已。  
  
  
背靠着岩壁的吉格被一阵抚过面庞的微风所惊醒，他揉了揉眼睛，看着身边躺在草堆上的好友。他们离开坎塔雷拉之后，并没有什么目的，因而就近选择了由特洛荒地进入威尔格沙漠，但是如果不继续向东而选择向南，就是渺无人迹的另一片沙漠，因此两人决定去那还未被探访的陌生地域。虽然因为伊比诺斯的消失，旅途比起过去要平静许多，但是野兽的来袭也不容小觑，因此两人不得不时刻提防着，就算是晚上，也必须要轮流守夜。这一个多月下来倒也还算平安，正当两人渐渐适应了这沙漠时，却没料到出现了意外，法兹在一小片绿洲收集需要的药草时被沙蝎蜇了一口。虽然当时逞强说着没事，但是经历过瓦吉事件的吉格深知毒性的厉害，在说服无效的情况下出手打晕了法兹，然后在周边搜寻曼陀罗草根，好榨取汁液来消解毒性。  
  
紧急处理完毕之后，吉格看着被自己打晕在地的好友，再看看头顶上毒辣的太阳，只得默默把法兹背了起来，向着他们前一晚栖身的地下洞窟走去。虽然他是按照上一 次瓦吉的指示依样处理了法兹的伤口，但是一来沙漠身处的沙蝎似乎比入口处的威尔格地区毒性更强，而且他找到足够数量的曼陀罗草根也比上次多花了点时间，因 此法兹似乎恢复的比较慢，手指上的红肿也没有立刻消减下去，他不得不每隔些时间就嚼一些新鲜的草根，敷到伤口上。  
  
[这个是错觉]  
无责任OOC小番外：  
迫 于那个男人的威胁，他不得不穿上那身配色恶心又没任何品味可言的糟糕制服，看着身边那些“同僚”们青白的脸色和深深的黑眼圈，神经质一样天天絮絮叨叨着说 些不知所谓的话，法兹不由得无比怀念当初和吉格在一起的日子。有着自然黑色头发的吉格，在太阳下苦练而被晒成浅褐肤色的吉格，和自己一样穿着坎塔雷拉传统 服饰的吉格，虽然大多数时间沉默寡言，但其实根本不会掩饰自己心情的吉格。啊啊，好想吉格，好想好想吉格┭┮﹏┭┮   
[/这个是错觉]

 

从浅眠中醒过来的吉格看着仍然昏迷不醒的好友，不自觉地皱了皱眉。他半跪在对方身旁，正要伸手去探体温，却又想起曾经的宿舍区里，医务室的白衣护士的教导：“手上的温度很容易误判哦，如果没有体温计的话，最好用xx或者是额头贴过去哦~” 他又仔细地想了想，却实在记不起除了额头之外的另外一个选项，又看了一眼昏迷不醒的法兹，便轻轻拂开对方浅色的额发，把自己的额头贴了上去。  
  
稍微有一点热，但是应该只是中毒之后的正常反应，没有太烫的感觉，还好。  
  
情况并没有恶化，那就应该会好起来的。不过就这样无所事事也不是吉格的风格，既然不能丢下法兹一个人，那么就来整理一下身上的武器和各种装备品和道具好了。  
  
首先是曼陀罗草根，在法兹的情况缓解之后，为了防止意外，吉格又搜集了不少，他小心地拿起两株，擦干净上面的沙土之后放进嘴里慢慢嚼着。当初 夜晚训练后在外闲逛时，听见瓦吉说过这草药虽然能够解沙蝎的毒，但是同时也是强力的致幻剂，所以一定要小心，处理伤口的时候不要误食，敷在伤处作外用。理想的情况 下也避免用嚼烂的方式得到汁液，迫不得已，一定要及时漱口。  
  
吉格吐出已经较好的草根，用曼陀罗的叶子托着，然后小心地去掉旧的裹扎，换上新的。虽然法兹还是一动不动，但是脸上的神色已经平稳许多。  
  
再来是各种补给品。这沙漠深处除了斑兔之外，没什么其他可食用的动物，但是鹰羽和兽牙是不错的纪念品，回去甘多亚应该能换个好价格。同时各种植物的花蜜和汁液都有各自的作用，有些拿来止血，有些可以提神，另外的他不是分得很清楚，还是要靠法兹来。于是吉格便把自己能认得的分开作堆，另外的就先推到一边，等法兹醒来再说。  
  
做完这些，他便拔出随身的剑。吉格惯用的是二刀流。当初一起练剑时，常常被法兹称赞聪明，各种武器都能上手，后来到 了甘多亚，有各种不同流派的对手需要挑战，因而也接触了各种不同的战斗方法，不同的副手武器都还算用的不错，但都不如用了最久的长短剑来得趁手和方便。现在，吉格的手上就绑着护腕，小盾也收在后腰，轻铳插在绑在大腿的口袋上，手里一直握的就是最终之剑和绵津见，尤其是最终之剑，一想起讨伐任务中一路结识的伙伴们纷纷赶来的样子，就算冷淡如吉格，也不禁弯了弯嘴角。  
  
不过尽管是用剑的好手，但是在保养上吉格差不多就只能做到清洁的程度，其他的全靠伙伴们或者商业区好心的老板，而现在，大部分的责任就落在的法兹身上。看着接下来摆了一地的武器护盾，吉格揉了揉眉心，深深地体会到自己是个笨蛋这一事实。  
  
幸好法兹一起来了，不然真的只有自己一个人的话，说不定就真的人间蒸发，再也回不去了。

 

法兹是被热醒过来的。  
  
他只觉得热得要命，不仅仅是沙漠中的旅人耗尽了皮囊中最后一滴水的口干舌燥，他只觉得从右手的食指指尖开始，仿佛自己的身体里有一股以血肉为燃料的火焰在燃烧。他费力撑开眼睛，模糊地看不清任何东西，不过有人的气息，应该是吉格。法兹闭上酸痛的眼睛，呼出胸口的热气。  
  
“法兹？法兹！法兹你醒过来了！”  
眼睛的酸痛还没有半点缓解，就听到焦急的声音在耳边响起。紧接着就是快速跑动带起的气流拂过脸颊。法兹的心里一瞬间略过“不愧是吉格”，“反应也太快了”，“我又没死干嘛那么着急”，开口第一句话却变成了：  
  
“别吵，我还没死呢。”  
  
吉格顿时仿佛被噎了一下，伸出去的手也停在了半空。不过还没等他反应过来，略有些沙哑的声音又继续说了下去，  
  
“真可惜我还没发睁开眼，看不到你现在的表情。”那是这一个月来，吉格最为熟悉的法兹拿他打趣时的调子。看起来这家伙已经有精神开玩笑了，恢复的还不错。  
  
这么想着，对自己少言寡语深有自知之明的吉格就以沉默回应了法兹。他拍了拍还横尸在地的好友的手臂，问道：  
  
“感觉这么样？”  
  
“没死呢，只是眼睛还睁不开，”法兹努力想要动一动手脚，却还是以放弃告终，“大概蝎毒有些麻痹成分，现在起不来。不过一会就应该没问题了。”  
  
看着表情比起昏迷时生动了许多的好友，吉格弯下腰，说了句“我拉你到边上坐下”，就自顾自地把法兹的左手环过自己肩膀，然后右手架着他的腰，脚下用力把他整个人从草堆上抬了起来。  
  
“喂，没头没脑地说一句，要不是我谁懂啊。”法兹相当配合地把全身重量压在了吉格身上，半真半假地抱怨了一句。  
  
两个人慢慢挪到洞窟边上，吉格把法兹靠着岩壁放了下来。法兹觉得自己简直就像蜜兹小时候特别喜欢的娃娃玩偶，手脚无力地让对方随便摆弄，不由得又开口调侃：  
  
“吉格，我现在可是连一个六岁小孩都打不过，你可要好好保护我。”  
  
正嚼着曼陀罗草根的吉格听见这话，严肃地点了点头，却又想起法兹还看不见，就含含糊糊地应了一声。  
  
“嗯？你刚才说了什么？”  
  
在心底默默叹了口气，想着这一个月来似乎和过去有什么不一样了的法兹，吉格吐出了嚼好的草根，拿花蜜漱了口，拉起对方的右手换药，开口说道：  
  
“我不会让你受伤的。”  
  
法兹的右手被握在另外一双手里，手背和另外一个人微凉的掌心贴在一起。他本能地收紧了肩胛骨，却又立即放松下来，指尖不知被裹上了什么黏糊糊的东西。耳边突然听到这么一句话，他玩笑的心哧溜地一声跑得干干净净，反倒某种不知名的热意一点点蔓延上了后颈和耳尖。  
  
仔细地扎好伤口，抬起头的吉格看着不知为什么满脸通红的好友——不同于黑发的吉格，法兹和蜜兹天生就是银发和浅得几乎透明的皮肤，妹妹那样的长相打小就是美 人，但是放在哥哥身上，虽然不至于太过娘娘腔，但是也从此和粗犷强壮绝缘。而且白皙肤色上泛起的血色格外刺眼，吉格不禁心下一急，不自主地凑上前去想要确认法兹的体温，同时问道：  
  
“没事吧？”  
  
正在疑惑自己为什么突然就会燥热起来的法兹突然发现自己的肩膀被按住了，微凉的手指略过他的额头，撩起碎发，然后是吉格的体温，额头紧贴着额头，担心的问句在耳边响了起来，带着甜味的气息拂过鼻端。一瞬间，法兹简直觉得自己已经身处火焰之中，之前和吉格聊天时按捺下去的热意又一阵阵漫过他的全身，喉咙也干燥起来。  
  
“水，我口渴了。”  
  
吉格立刻松开手，拿起自己的水袋，用手心擦了擦袋口，递到法兹唇边，说道：  
  
“现在先用下我的吧。”  
  
就着吉格的手抿了一口花蜜，法兹自己握住了水袋，大口喝干了剩下的大半袋。但是没等他长叹一口气，奇异的眩晕感冲击了他，一时间没有拿稳的水袋掉在了地上，吉格带着焦急的呼喊响了起来，但是法兹却什么都听不清了，只觉得心里的火越烧越旺。

 

吉格在法兹脸色突变的那一瞬间反应过来。  
  
曼陀罗草根。  
  
法兹昏迷时，敷药之后吉格都会用砂子搓干净手上残留的汁液，但是刚才和法兹讲着话，不知不觉间就忘记了这一点。于是水袋口也沾上了曼陀罗的汁液。  
  
“法兹，法兹！”  
  
吉格努力地回想瓦吉当初的话，却只记得致幻效果这一点。他看着几乎全身都压在自己肩上的法兹，手足无措起来。  
  
相 比之下，什么都不知道的法兹只觉得自己的脑子里乱成一团浆糊，晕晕乎乎的什么都想不明白，下意识就用力伸出手，想要抓住什么可以固定依靠的东西。但是前面的却不是规整的圆型柱子，下大上小的，他死命抬起手，把身体挂了上去，裸露在外的手臂和肩颈皮肤贴过去，略低一些的温度让体内的高热稍稍有些缓解，他找了 个舒服的位子，就不打算再动了。  
  
眼睁睁地看着法兹缓慢地贴了上来，吉格却没法动作，只能放任好友把手臂环过自己的脖子，压得他不禁稍稍往后退了一些，被逼到了洞窟的一个角落里。他小心地护着法兹的脑袋不要擦上头顶的低矮的岩壁，还要注意避开他先前收在这个角落的各种补给品。结果自顾不暇，没有制住法兹在他身上乱晃，一不小心失去平衡，向后跌去。  
  
虽然是沙地，但是身上另外还压着一个人的着地方式也让吉格忍不住深深吸了一口气。造成瘀伤的罪魁祸首此刻还在不安分地动来动去，带着高热的手指从他的肩膀滑到上臂，然后抚上脸颊，又顺着最为脆弱的脖颈慢慢向下。在手指触及颈侧的时候，吉格几乎是强迫自己放松下来，才没有因为战士的本能而跳起来把人直接甩到地上。  
  
他希望法兹不要出事，千万不要出事。  
  
“水，渴死了。”  
  
近乎耳语的声音从上方传来。吉格看着把整张脸压在自己右肩，只能看见头顶银发的法兹，无奈地翻了个白眼，然后把目光落在了不远处的肥厚叶片上。  
  
沙漠里除了绿洲之外并没有清洁方便的水源，花蜜补充了他们为数不多的水分，但是最好一点在刚才已经被法兹喝了个干净。另外的就是仙人掌或者是肉质植物的叶片，虽然外皮坚实，但是剥除了保护层之后内部就是多汁的肉质组织，也是他们两人会尽量收集的水分来源。他上半身几乎都被法兹压制着，只能尽力把左手向远处伸去，用指尖勾起叶片。  
  
不知道是不是他用力去够叶子的举动惊动了法兹，本来已经渐渐平静下来的人此刻仿佛受了什么刺激，用力收紧了环抱着吉格的手臂，开始喃喃念道：  
  
“别走，求你了，别走……”  
  
见状，毫无任何照顾人的吉格只能放任法兹，右手撑地，左手轻搂着身上的人，一点一点坐起来，然后把大部分的重量转到了身后靠着的石墙上。稍微拉开了两人之间的距离，他把剥去了外壳的叶片凑到法兹嘴巴，像哄小孩一样说道：  
  
“乖，张嘴。”  
  
可惜已经神志不清的法兹完全不理他，自顾自地压在他身上，胡乱地说着“好渴”，“别走”，“吉格”等等。他靠得太近，花蜜的味道随着他的呼吸散了出来。  
  
看了看手上的叶子，又看了看眼前的好友，吉格只好咬了一口叶子，随便嚼了几下，然后用力按住法兹的后脑，扳开他的嘴，直直地就撞了上去。  
  
“嘶——”  
  
牙齿撞牙齿可不是什么愉快的事，吉格的眼角渗出了一点水光。但是似乎对此毫无知觉的法兹却不依不饶地凑了上来。  
  
叹了一口气，吉格又试了一次。他放轻了力道，用自己的嘴堵住了法兹的，用舌头尽力把植物渡到对方嘴里。  
  
相对于吉格笨拙的努力，仅凭本能行事的法兹就要简单直接的多。  
  
似 乎是不满意吉格慢吞吞的样子，法兹本来环抱着他身体的手臂上滑到肩膀和颈侧，按住了吉格的后脑。他的舌头把所有的叶子一扫而空，随便嚼了几下就匆匆咽了下 去。但是干渴并没有任何好转，他吮吸着对方的嘴唇，并追逐着吉格的舌头，扫过他的口腔和牙齿。并不擅长这个的吉格只能小心翼翼地躲避着，也不敢咬住牙关， 生怕误伤了法兹。一轮下来，反倒是清醒的那个不得不大口呼气，毫无招架之力。  
  
虽然有些困扰，但是完全没有任何其他想法的吉格一口一口地把整片叶子都喂给了法兹，每次抢过叶子之后，法兹也不会简单就放开吉格，仍然用力吮吸着什么都得不到的嘴唇，因此吉格的嘴唇被撕咬出伤口，而舌尖也带了点伤。满足了之后的法兹赖在了友人的身上，又沉沉睡去。  
  
第二天早上，神清气爽的法兹嘲笑了一番吉格糟糕的包扎手法，后者沉默地扔给他一大堆需要处理的草叶根茎和动物羽翼和毛皮。  
  
谁也没有提起昨天发生的事。


End file.
